Traditional vehicle suspension systems include resilient devices (e.g., coil springs, leaf springs, dampers, etc.) configured to absorb road shock and other vibrations while providing a smooth and comfortable ride for vehicle occupants. When a vehicle travels around a corner, centrifugal forces acting on the vehicle tend to cause a sprung portion (i.e., the portion of the vehicle supported by the suspension system) of the vehicle to roll. In severe instances, the effects of vehicle body roll can cause instability and/or impede an ability of a vehicle driver to control the vehicle.
In order to prevent excessive vehicle body roll, for example, when the vehicle negotiates turns, particularly at high speeds, the vehicle may be equipped with a solid or hollow steel anti-roll/stabilizer bar that connects laterally across the vehicle to increase roll rigidity and/or improve the steering stability of the vehicle. For example, the stabilizer bar may be a torsion bar that extends laterally across the vehicle where it is attached to the frame of the vehicle on each side of the frame, yet is free to rotate relative to the frame. At its ends, the stabilizer bar has torque arms, which are attached to control arms or struts which carry the steering knuckles. Articulation of the suspension on one side of the vehicle applies a force through the stabilizer bar tending to articulate the suspension on the other side of the vehicle in the same direction. Consequently, the stabilizer bar urges both sides of the vehicle suspension to articulate in the same direction, thereby modulating roll of the vehicle-body.
However, conventional stabilizer bars may compromise the ride comfort of occupants in the vehicle by impeding independent articulation of the suspension even when there is no need for modulation of body roll, such as when the vehicle is traversing a substantially straight path. Furthermore, conventional stabilizer bars extend transversely across the vehicle, and may undesirably constrain the location and/or configuration of other vehicle components, such as driveline components, fuel systems, subframe structures, seat packages, spare tires, etc.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a stabilization device that prevents excessive roll of the vehicle body under steering maneuvers and other lateral acceleration events without compromising independent articulation of the vehicle suspension when the vehicle is following a substantially straight path. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a stabilization device that eases packaging constraints with respect to other components of the vehicle.